Drabbles!
by GYBoba
Summary: These are SASUNARU drabbles! If you don't like, don't read. A bunch of randomness and other stuff. WARNING: contains some yaoi. ( Not in all chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mwahaha I'm back! I started this because I… wanted too.**

**Ghai: Hey Crissy, why are you starting another one instead of just updating the others?**

**Me: Well, I just updated K.A (Konoha Academy) and I'm almost done with T.P (Trading places) 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Ghai: Whatever, just hurry up and update them!**

**Me: Aww you miss my writing?**

**Ghai: Yup**

**Me: ._.**

**Ghai: What?**

**Me: That was unexpected**

**Ghai: Whatever just start already!**

**Me: Fine, fine**

**(In these drabbles, all the people who are supposed to be dead like Minato, Kushina, and others are alive)**

* * *

Drabbles! : Chapter one

(Sasuke and Naruto were both in Sasuke's room.)

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend

"What?"Naruto replied.

"What the hell are you doing?"

" Checking myself out in the mirror."

"Dobe, I can see that, but why do you have those balls in your shirt?"

"Ehehe, I just wanted to see what I'd look like if I had boobs."

"…"

"What?"

Sasuke started reading his book again and sighed.

"Sasukeeee, tell me!"

"Why did I even ask?" Sasuke said as he looked up from his book and out the window. "Oh look, a bird."

"Sasukeeeee!"

* * *

**Me: x) I thought it was cute and funny**

**Ghai:…**

**Me: What?**

**Ghai: NEVER reading your stuff again.**

**Me: Wait, why?**

**Ghai: *Walks away**

**Me: *Chases after. COME BACK!**

**Review, suggest, follow and favorite please!**

**I'll be writing this WAAY more often than my TP and KA stories so look forward to more chapters!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm baack **

**Ghai: You came back way too early.**

**Me: You're just mad at me because I got you to continue reading my stories xP**

**Ghai: Yeah, by tying me down on a chair and tw-**

**Me: Shh! Anyways, let's go to chapter two**

**Ghai: Mmfm- crsd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Drabbles! Chapter two**

* * *

Kushina walked up the stairs to Naruto's room. "Boys, I brought you some sna-" she started

"Ah ah faster!" Naruto's voice interrupted.

Kushina's eyes grew big with shock. _What the heck are they doing in there? _Kushina put her ear against the door to listen for more sounds. She could hear a bunch of grunting and groaning. A blush crept across Kushina's face.

"Honey, what are you-"Minato said as he walked up the stairs towards Kushina

"Shh! I'm listening to them!" She whispered back to Minato.

"Kushina, it's not good to eavesdrop on people!"

"Just shut up and come here." She whispered harshly and pulled Minato's face towards their son's door. Minato adjusted his head so that his ear was against the door.

"Ah! Harder, harder!" They heard their son scream. Minato's face turned a shade of red and purple in anger and disgust. "Yes! There, right there. Harder!" Naruto screamed again.

"What in the world is he doing at fifteen years old?" Minato question Kushina.

"I think they are having s-"

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed. All the grunts and groans stopped.

"Oh I'm gonna kick his ass!" Minato said as he backed up and stomped up to the door. Kushina got out of the way as Minato reached towards the knob and slammed the door open. "Naruto! What the hell do you think you are doing at fifteen years old. I know I approved of you and Sasuke's relationship, but that doesn't mean that you guys can have-"

"Umm, Minato sweetie…"

"No! Let me finish!"

"Dad," Naruto interrupted. "What are you doing in here?"

Minato blinked for a second and stared at the two boys. Both Naruto and Sasuke were fully dressed with video game controllers in their hands. " …You guys-were just," he paused, "playing video games?"

"Umm, yeah. What did you think we were doing?"

"I thought you guys were-" Kushina hit Minato on the top of the head.

"Sorry for disturbing you boys! I brought some snacks, they are outside in the hallways on the trays. We'll be going downstairs now." Kushina said calmly.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as he waved to them when they left the room. Sasuke got up and brought the tray inside. Naruto and Sasuke started eating.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I'm so glad that they-"

"Didn't come in earlier when we were having sex?" Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence.

Naruto started blushing. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke finished the chips inside his mouth and took a sip of water. "What?"

"You are way too straight forward."

"Whatever, you wanna do it again later?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why not. At your house?"

"Fine."

And with that, they started a new round( on their video game you pervs.)

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**Ghai: Sigh, I guess it's okay. Better than the first one**

**Me: YES! Ghai just complimented me!**

**Ghai: Whatever, now can you untie me?**

**Me: Fine. *Unties Ghai **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review, suggest, favorite, and follow this for more! **

**:] see you next time. Mwahahhaha**

**Ghai: Dude, shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I really want one of those strawberry cheese cake ice cream popsicles right now.**

**Ghai: Too bad, I ate them all**

**Me: :'( but those were mine.**

**Ghai: Too slow, sucks for you**

**Me: GET ME MORE**

**Ghai: *Walks away**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto came out from his room and headed towards the kitchen. Sasuke was eating something he found in the fridge while trying to read his book that was for English class. Naruto came inside the kitchen and started stretching out his arms over his head. "Mmg-waah," Naruto yawned.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto then went back to his book. "Morning Sasuke."

"Morning idiot."

Naruto "glared" at Sasuke. "Don't call me that!"

"Dobe."

"Or that."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Or that."

"Shor-"

"UGH! No names."

"Hn"

Naruto mumbled,"Kill joy," and opened up the fridge. Naruto looked up and down and was moving everything on the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto's butt shake up and down while he was trying to find something.

"I'm looking for my chocolate cake. I put it on the top shelf yesterday night." He said inside the fridge.

Sasuke glanced down at his plate and then went back to staring at Naruto. Sasuke was eating Naruto's cake. "Naruto I'm-"

"That was the last piece of chocolate cake from the bakery that just closed down a couple of blocks away. Man, it was my favorite!" Naruto said as he was about to close the fridge.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get mad at him, so Sasuke quickly hid the plate of chocolate cake on the chair next to him. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Maybe Kyuubi ate it."

"That bastard." Naruto mumbled as he closed the fridge. Naruto walked up to the table and was about to sit down. "Wait, I put it there yesterday night though and Kyuubi's still sleeping." Naruto said.

Sasuke gulped. "What about your mom and dad?"

"Can't be them, they were on a business trip yesterday and they're coming back tomorrow."

"Crap, I forgot about that." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said a little too fast.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second and then sat down on the seat.

_Splat_

Naruto felt something squishy on his pants. Sasuke face palmed himself. 'Dang it, I forgot about the cake on the seat."

"What the hell did I just sit on?" Naruto asked confused while he smeared his pants around it more.

_Squish Squish Squish_

Naruto stood back up and looked down on the seat. A plate fell off of his bottom. Naruto's eyes widened. The plate was covered with brown frosting and a bit of the cake. Naruto took two of his fingers and scraped off some of the stuff on his pajamas and put it in his mouth. 'A piece of chocolate cake' he thought. Naruto stared at the plate again for a few seconds and then heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter very slowly. They belonged to Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to sneak away from Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned towards Sasuke.

"Damn not fast enough," Sasuke thought.

(1 minute later)

"What the hell Sasuke, you could've just told me you ate it!"

"Well, I was but you said it was your favorite and I didn't want you to get mad."

"Now I'm madder! You ate the last piece of my favorite cake and you wrecked my favorite pajamas!"

"Sorry Naruto, I'll get you another pair of pajamas and I'll ask the guy if he could make you another cake."

"How, the bakery closed down."

"I'll call the baker."

Naruto pouted then sighed. "Fine, but your cleaning this off." Naruto said as he pointed to the cake that was still attached to his pajamas.

"How, it's stained."

"Lick off all the cake, I'm wasting food." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine." Sasuke went behind Naruto and bent down so that his face was near his ass. 'God, why am I even doing this? Oh yeah, or else he'll ignore me for a week, like last time…. '

"I'm waiting." Naruto said.

Another sigh from Sasuke. Sasuke leaned towards the cake and started licking it lightly. Naruto shivered from the touch. Sasuke looked up and could see a faint blush on Naruto's cheeks, or whatever part he could see from behind him. He started smirking. Sasuke started licking and biting at the cake. Naruto felt everything through his pants and started to moan and whimper.

Footsteps were coming from the stairs, but Naruto and Sasuke were too busy to hear them. "Naruto, you guys are too loud in the morning." Kyuubi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Naruto and Sasuke still didn't hear him. "Did you guys make any- OH MY GOD!" Kyuubi exclaimed when he looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Do that in your room, not the kitchen!" he said as he covered his eyes.

Naruto jumped as he heard his older brother's voice. "K- Kyuubi, when did you come down stairs?"Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped licking Naruto.

"Just now, but Sasuke, can you molest my brother in his room? Please?"

"Sure."

Both Uzimaki's blushed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed

"What? Your brother asked me to." And with that, Sasuke got up, picked up Naruto, threw him over his shoulder, and walked upstairs to Naruto's room.

"Ugh, I don't want breakfast anymore." Kyuubi mumbled as he plopped down onto the couch and turned on the t.v, trying to get the images of his brother and Sasuke out of his head.

* * *

**Me: Wow, this was really long.**

**Ghai: I'm back**

**Me: YES! Did you get the popsicles!?**

**Ghai: Yeah, but first sit down.**

**Me: Okay! *happily sits down**

**Ghai: *ties Crissy to chair**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Ghai: *gets out popsicles**

**Me:*drools**

**Ghai: *eats them one by one in front of her.**

**Me: NOOOO**

**(remember to review, follow, and favorite!)**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guess what day it is!**

**Ghai: What?**

**Me: Guess what day it is.**

**Ghai: I just said what?**

**Me: It's Naruto's B-**

**Ghai: Birthday, yeah I know. It's October 10.**

**Me: :( you weren't supposed to k-**

**Ghai: Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**Me: Wait I wasn't finished tal-**

**Naruto: Aw thanks Ghai!**

**Me: Wai-**

**Sasuke: Let's go Naruto**

**Naruto: Okay, bye Ghai**

**Ghai: Bye Naruto and Sasuke**

**Sasuke and Naruto leaves**

**Me: *In a corner**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Obviously )**

Drabbles! : Chapter 4

"Yo Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto and Kiba met up near their old ninja academy by the tree Naruto always sat by.

"Happy birthday man," Kiba said to Naruto, "here, I got you this present." Behind Kiba was a gigantic box that half the size as Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were sparkling. "Aww Kiba, you didn't have to get me anything." Naruto said as he blushed. Naruto started ripping open the present when the item inside freed itself. "What the fu-"

"UGH-Kiba you are… SO DEAD!" An angry Uchiha screamed breathlessly.

"Dude Kiba, what the fuck! You trapped my boyfriend in a box." Naruto said a little pissed off.

"He's your birthday present."

"But I already own Sasuke."

"You own-…who," Sasuke interrupted, slowly catching his breath.

"I own you." Naruto answered. " Remember yesterday, I claimed your ass?"

"Too much information." Kiba said, a bit grossed out.

"Naruto, think again. I claimed yours yesterday, the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before-"

"OKAY, I GET IT! Geez, Naruto, just take your birthday present and leave before I throw I up all over you and your present.

Kiba stomped away from the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke watched him till he was out of site.

"So, who's going to own who tonight?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Me: So I saw this picture online of Sasuke inside of a present box and thought it was perfect for this, so I guess that this isn't really my idea…**

**Ghai: *eats a piece of cake**

**Me: O.O where'd you get that?**

**Ghai: At Naruto's birthday party.**

**Me: What! I wasn't invited.**

**Ghai: Sucks for you. Mmmm, this taste so good.**

**Me: T.T Please review my story while I go and cry in the corner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: finally! A new chapter

Ghai: Umm you are a liar

Me: Why

Ghai: You said that you would update this a lot :P it's been 8 days.

Me: -.- that's still not that long

Ghai: Whatever just start the story

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Drabbles!: Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke were inside Naruto's room, sleeping on his bed. Sasuke was spending the night at Naruto's house, cramped against the wall and the squirming Naruto that was cuddling on his bare chest.

(Naruto and Sasuke were just sleeping in their shorts so yeah.)

Naruto kept squirming and flipping around. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes half way to look at the squirming blonde.

"Naruto, stop moving." Sasuke demanded tiredly.

Naruto was a deep sleeper, so _obviously_ he didn't hear Sasuke and continued to move around.

Sasuke groaned and glared at Naruto. "Naruto-"Sasuke was interrupted by a quiet whimper. "Naruto?" Sasuke question as he looked at Naruto's face. Naruto started mumbling things and whimpering more. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyelids clenched shut. His lips were being bitten harshly by himself. _Naruto only does that when he is_ _scared or focusing…_ Sasuke thought.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worried. Naruto folded himself into a ball shape, pushing Sasuke on his side. Sasuke sighed. "Probably having a nightmare." Sasuke mumbled out loud.

One of Naruto's arms broke out of the ball form and started trembling in mid-air, reaching for a non-existent object. To comfort Naruto, Sasuke grabbed the trembling hand. Naruto jumped at the touch, in fright, and tried to wiggle away from Sasuke's grip, but the grip stayed firmly where it was.

Naruto's hands finally stopped moving and sunk into Sasuke's, fingers intertwined. Sasuke brought their hands towards their chests and slowly fell back to sleep

* * *

_Click _

_Click _

_Click_

Both boys opened their eyes slowly. Naruto's face was buried into Sasuke chest, hands locked together in between them. Naruto stretched a little bit, not letting go of Sasuke's hand, and looked up at Sasuke.

"Morning."Naruto said, interrupting the silence.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face and lightly smile. "Morning, idiot."

Naruto pouted. "You have to call me names right when we wake up?"

"Yup," Sasuke answered as he leaned his head down to kiss Naruto's forehead.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Naruto stared at Sasuke confusedly. "Did you hear that?" he asked

"Yeah, it was probably my watch." Sasuke said as he lifted other hand that was not against Naruto's.

"Oh, I want to sleep more. Yesterday I didn't get to sleep much so…" Naruto said as he started closing his eyes again. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto's hand to bring the smaller boys body into a hug, bringing Naruto's head deeper into his chest.

"KYAA! You guys are so cute!" Kushina yelled and took more pictures of the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped at the sudden interruption. Naruto turned his head around to find his mom taking pictures of the two sleeping.

"Mom! What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked with a blush spread across from his face.

"Oh, I was going to say that breakfast was ready, but then I saw you two sleeping so peacefully and then you guys woke up and, Ahhh it was so cute!" She said as she ran up to the half naked boys and hugged them.

Naruto's head turned bright red while Sasuke tilted his head to the side to hide his face.

"Anyways, breakfast it ready boys!"Kushina said in a singsong voice as she unattached herself from them and walked out of the room.

"Ughh." Naruto groaned.

* * *

_Later on that day_

Sasuke and Naruto were in the living room, cuddling on a couch, watching an anime that was playing on TV. The show was about ninjas and happened to be their favorite show.

Kyuubi was sitting on a recliner on the left of their couch, playing on his laptop. Kyuubi was on Facebook as he came across a picture the made him laugh.

Naruto and Sasuke directed their attention away from the TV and to Kyuubi.

"Naruto," He started, but interrupted himself with laughter. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "this is why parents shouldn't have a facebook account."

Kyuubi turned his laptop around and revealed a picture of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was cuddling against Sasuke's body, blushing slightly while Sasuke's eyes were closed, kissing Naruto's forehead. Their hands connected together in the middle of their bodies. The picture revealed their half-naked bodies. The other half was covered with Naruto's blanket, so it looked as if they were fully naked.

Naruto turned red and gasped in horror. "MOM!"

* * *

Me: Okay, okay, okay it's not the best, but I tried to make it seem romantic

Ghai: Well you failed at that, so go and buy me chicken already

Me: Since when did I tell you I was getting you chicken?

Ghai: right now

Me: But

Ghai: Now

Me: sigh, fine

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, so I've been OBSESSED with reading those auto correct texts lately. They're so funny!**

**Ghai: I love those ones and the wrong number ones.**

**Me: Lol I've been reading those too**

**Ghai: Anyways, let's start the story!**

**Me: Okay, okay**

**Disclaimer: Yeah umm, I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke was studying for a math quiz inside of his room. He was supposed to be hanging out with Naruto, but Naruto said he was going somewhere, so he went to his own house to sulk, but ended up studying.

Sasuke heard his text chime coming from his phone that was on his desk. He looked at the phone for a second, trying to decide if he'd look at the text or not. Sasuke opened it anyways. The text was from Naruto.

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me?" Sasuke muttered as he took off his black, thick framed glasses.

_Text From Naru: Hey Sasuke_

'Hey' Sasuke replied back and put his phone back down on the desk. Sasuke grabbed his coffee cup and was about to drink, but got interrupted by the chime again.

He picked his phone back up.

_Text from Naru:_ _Duuude, you're not going to believe what happened at Kiba's_

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow, coffee still in hand.

'What happened' He replied

Sasuke started to drink.

_Text from Naru: So me and Kiba were in his room right; I was on his bed drinking his cock_-

Sasuke did a spit take with his coffee and dropped the mug on his clothes. "Shit!" he screeched as he began to take his shirt off and tried to dry his homework and textbook. When he finished, he picked the phone up slowly and began to read the rest of the text.

_And so when the cock was in my mouth I started shaking it slowly, but then when I moved my head up and down really fast it exploded EVERYWHERE!_

Sasuke was gripping his phone so hard that it almost broke. His mind was thinking about a billion plans on destroying a guy named Kiba.

His phone chimed again.

_Text from Naru: And so Kiba got all mad at me because I made a mess and his bed was all sticky, but it was totally awesome and I really wanna do it again!_

Sasuke was three seconds away from throwing his phone at the wall and jumping out his bedroom window.

Sasuke calmed down a little and replied.

'NARUTO WTF. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT INUZUKAS' he sent in all caps

_Text from Naruto: Duude Sasuke calm down. It was funny._

'You drinking Kiba's cock is funny to you?'

Sasuke was mad. He was mad at Kiba, but he was furious at Naruto. Was their relationship just a joke?

_Text from Naru: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO! I meant coke, I swear! Doing that to Kiba would be gross. _

_Text from Naru: Coke not cock! Stupid auto-correct._

Sasuke felt so relieved. He sat back down on his chair and started texting back

'It better have been auto correct.'

_Text from Naru: It was._

'So, Naruto…'

_Text from Naru: What?_

'_Wanna do that thing you did with be with me?'_

_Text from Naru: Coke or cock?_

'The second choice.'

_Text from Naru: ;) Okay, I'll be heading towards yours. I'll be there in ten minutes._

And with that, their conversation ended.

Today, Sasuke got scorched by burning coffee, ruined his t-shirt and pants, ruined his textbooks, almost broke his phone, but in return he's getting an amazing blowjob by a stupid idiot named Naruto.

It was worth the pain

* * *

**Me: and done with this chapter!**

**Ghai: You just somehow made those texts sound lame**

**. -.**

**Me: You were doing so good not insulting me, what happened**

**Ghai: Okay, not insulting you is impossible **

**Me: Why?**

**Ghai: Because you're…. you**

**Me: You are so nice to me -.-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And if you review, sorry, I don't always reply to everyone individually, but thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! Ghai's on vacation. That means no insults towards me for the next week! **

_**Text from Ghai: Your stuck at home, I'm in New York, who do you think is more happy right now?**_

**:'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(Naruto was spending the night at Sasuke's house.)

"Mm, S'suke." Naruto mumbled as he searched for the warm blob that was sleeping next to him before. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he patted the empty sheets. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal that the warm blob, a.k.a Sasuke, wasn't in the bed.

"Must- find Sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he sleepily got up from the bed.

"Oh, the shower's on. He's probably in the bathroom. "Naruto walked into the bathroom and took off all his clothes. "Morning Sasu," He said as he stepped into the shower.

The person's back in front of him tensed up at Naruto's voice. Naruto hugged the person's waist. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He asked. Naruto licked and nipped "Sasuke's" earlobe and started kissing down his neck.

He heard slight chuckling from in front of him. "What are you laughing at, Teme?" Naruto asked as he licked the figure's shoulder blades. "Whoa, did you get taller? I'm at your shoulders now; I used to be at your eyes. What the heck man, did you had a growth spurt over night?!"

"Sorry to say this, Naruto, but I'm not Sasuke."

Naruto stared confused. "What, yeah you are. I'm not that stupid to know my own boyfriend's name."

"I'm Itachi."

Naruto looked wide eyes as the figure turned around to reveal that he was Sasuke's older brother.

"UWAAHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke heard Naruto scream and heard a loud thud. "Why is he so loud in the morning?" He asked himself while rubbing his temple.

Sasuke saw a naked idiot fall down the stairs and scramble into the kitchen. Naruto wrapped a towel on his waist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked sort of amused as he continued to eat his cereal.

"Your- brother." Naruto answered breathlessly.

"What?" Now Sasuke was confused. _What did Itachi do now?_

On cue, Itachi, also only wearing a towel around his waist, walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Actually, this had nothing to do with me; I was just taking a shower when your cute boyfriend walked in and started molesting me."

Sasuke stood up from the chair, making it tip over. "You what?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a glare.

"I-it was an accident. I thought he was you! He was in your bathroom and you weren't in bed!" Naruto replied.

"Why were you in my bathroom?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Because, otouto, my bathroom doesn't have a Naruto in it." Itachi replied as he hugged Naruto around the waist and kissed the top of his head. Naruto yelped, squirmed out of Itachi's grasp, and hid behind Sasuke.

"Hahaha, I'm going to finish my shower now." Itachi said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Do it in your own room!" Sasuke shouted at him.

Sasuke picked up the chair and sat on it, continuing to eat his cereal.

"Let's pretend that that didn't happen." Naruto suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Your brother's pretty hot."

Another Uchiha spit take! (with cereal ;) )

* * *

**Don't deny that Itachi actually looks good!**

**Lol, thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Man, so my sister took my laptop for the day and I decided to update my drabbles stuff, so I've been writing this on my phone for SO long. Who knew texting would take forever.. well not really texting, but yeah

Ghai: So basically you're complaining about how much time this took because you were too busy doing lame things instead of typing the story on the computer when you had it and since you just missed your chsnce, so you had to type it on your phone?

Me: dont forget that Im also using as an excuse for typos and punctiation!

GHai: *rubs temples*

disclaimer: Me no no own Naruto

* * *

The Namikaze's were having a... peaceful dinner over at the Uchiha's. Mikoto and Kushina were talking about how their sons' relationship was so cute and other things mom talked about while Minato and Fugaku were just talking.

The four boys sat on the extra table the Uchiha's pulled out out of now where and were talking about their hair... Yeah, know one knew why, but they were.

"Sasuke you call my hair weird, but have you ever seen yours? Yeah, it looks like a duck's ass." Kyuubi replied to Sasuke's earlier comment. Sasuke said that it was weird that Kyuubi's hair randomly grew longer at the side of his head. ( So i picture Kyuubi's hair like Naruto's/ spiky and just below his ears, but on the front inner sides Kyuubi has hair that reminds me of girls extentions that go up to his chest.)

Naruto kicked Kyuubi lightly under the tsble, warning Kyuubi to not go to that topic, while Itachi put his head in his hand, shaking it at Kyuubi.

"What, it's true." Kyuubi said as he took a bite of his salmon.

"At least my hair doesn't look like a girl's hairstyle." Sasuke retorted back.

"Hehehe, you know what reminds me of girls hair, Neji's." Naruto budded in, trying to keep Sasuke and Kyuubi from argueing, again. Everytime all four of the lm hang out, Sasuke and Kyuubi end up argueing over something stupid, even if they were just joking around.

* * *

somewhere in Konoha, Neji sneezed.

* * *

Itachi smirked at that. "That's true."

"Oh like you could talk, Itachi. You have girl hair too. You just tie it up and hide it under your jacket." Kyuubi said.

Sasuke and Naruto smacked their heads. Nobody makes fun of Itachi's hair. No one. Not even if Kyuubi and Itaxhi were dating.

"Well at least I have hair down there." Itachi said. ( Oh all you you pervs out there know what I'm talking about ;))

Kyuubi's face turned as red as his hair. "I-I shaved them off like once and you said you liked it!"

Naruto choked on his food. "Too much information." he said between coughs. Sasuke hit him on the back repeatively

"Can you not talk about your love sessions while I'm eating." Naruto said to thr two older guys.

"How come, Naruto. Does it sound weird to hear about the hours of hot, passionate time me and Itachi spend together?"

Naruto started to blush. Kyuubi had a little glint of evil in his eyes. Kyuubi turned his head towards Imtachi and he just looked at Kyuubi like he was crazy. Kyuubi raped the Uchiha's mouth, which was also occupied a walnut from the salad Itachi was eating. Kyuubi stole the walnut from Itachi's mouth and put it in his. Kyuubi broke the kiss and showed the walnut to Naruto teasingly.

Naruto was even more red than before. "Oh yeah, I can beat that." Sasuke said to Kyuubi, challengingly.

"Huh?" was all that slipped out of Naruto's mouth before Sasuke started exploring him. Naruto started to moan as Sasuke's tongue dsnced with his. Kyuubi started to clear his throat when the whole room went silent. Naruto broke apart from Sasuke, panting, blushing the brightest color of red he could turn when he saw all eyes in the house on him. His mother and Mikoto were squealing together while the dads were just looking at Naruto angrily for disturbing their oh-so peaceful dinner.

"I-it wasn't me!" Naruto said.

THE END

**Me: Okay, okay, so this wasn't my best. i koww. i didn' t have any inspirstion fot this one, but I got in a horribly described make out scene. Oh yeah, the parents didn't catch Kyuubi and Itachi kissing and Itachi is the seme in their relwtionship!**

**Ghai: and i'm back from New york. Now you dont havr to just tslk to boring old crissy alone!**

**Me: I'm finally growing immune to your insults -.-**

**Ghai: I never even started to insult you yet.**

**Me: Oh joy T.T**

**thanks for reading thsis one. please review and happy national origami day and veterans day.**

**Yeah origami day is real. **

**Byee!**


End file.
